pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Larvitar
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=102 |evointo=Pupitar |gen=Generation II |species=Rock Skin Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Ground |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=72.0 kg |imweight=158.7 lbs. |ability=Guts |dw=Sand Veil |color=Green |egg1=Monster |body=06 |male=50 |evo= }} Larvitar (Japanese: ヨーギラス Yoogirasu) / Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Behavior Evolution Larvitar evolves into Pupitar when it reaches level 30, and then evolves into Tyranitar at level 55. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Mt. Silver |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Mt. Silver (Day), Celadon Game Corner |crarity=Rare/Unlimited |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Sevault Canyon |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 207 (Poké Radar) (Diamond only) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 206 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone, Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Breed Pupitar or Tyranitar |bwrarity=None |xy=Terminus Cave (Y only) |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow. |silver=It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it. |crystal=Born deep underground, this Pokémon becomes a pupa after eating enough dirt to make a mountain. |ruby=Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parent's face. |sapphire=Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parent's face. |emerald=A Larvitar is born deep under the ground. It must eat its way through the soil above and reach the surface for it to see its parents' faces. |firered=It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it. |leafgreen=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow. |diamond=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |pearl=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |platinum=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |heartgold=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow. |soulsilver=It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it. |black=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |white=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |black 2=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |white 2=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. |x=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it falls asleep so it can grow. |y=Born deep underground, it comes aboveground and becomes a pupa once it has finished eating the surrounding soil.}} Stats Sprites |gldspr = G 246 front.png |slvspr = S 246 front.png |cryspr = C 246 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 246 front.png |emeraldspr = E 246 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 246 front.png |dpspr = DP 246 front.png |ptspr = DP 246 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 246 front.png |bwspr = Larvitar BW.gif |b2w2spr = Larvitar BW.gif |xyspr = Larvitar XY.gif |xysprs = Larvitar Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Larvitar XY.gif |orassprs = Larvitar Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the Johto region, Ash was given a lost egg and was tasked with giving it to Professor Elm. He and Brock raised the egg which later hatched into a Larvitar. In Mother of All Battle, Ash and friends reached Mt. Silver where Larvitar's mother had given birth to it. They later spotted a Tyranitar, who turned out to be Larvitar's mother, that was being attacked by the Poacher Brothers. Once the Pokémon was saved, it was the proper time to hand Larvitar back to his mother. With that, Ash and his friends moved on. * Ash's Larvitar * Chris' Larvitar Trivia Larvitar is the only Pokémon with Numel that has all its abilities changed when it evolves. Gallery 246Larvitar OS anime.png 246Larvitar OS anime 2.png 246Larvitar Dream.png 246Larvitar Pokemon Stadium.png 246Larvitar Pokemon Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon